


Professional Standards

by Paul A (pedanther)



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Drabble (Birmingham Rules), Gen, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Prompt Fic, Wordcount: 100, looking for psychiatric assistance in all the wrong places, seriously Bruce this seems like a bad idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedanther/pseuds/Paul%20A
Summary: For 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020.Prompt:Batman, Batman and Harley Quinn, Batman remembers that Harley is a shrink and that he needs somebody to talk to (or he gets pressured to talk to a professional and picks Harley out of petulance, spite, a vague feeling that having a criminal as your psychologist isn't any worse than having one as your girlfriend, something like that)
Relationships: Harleen Quinzel & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Professional Standards

**Author's Note:**

> [First published on Dreamwidth. Archived 2020-02-29.]

"Ooh, a challenge," Harley squeals, and claps her hands – and then tips her head thoughtfully and adds, "But we're gonna hafta set ground rules, B-Man. The whole therapy thing depends on you feeling comfortable saying what's going through your head, y'know, and trusting that your therapist won't use it against you somehow."

_Or that she won't wait until you relax and then hit you over the head with a mallet_ , suggests the more sensible part of Bruce that's been against this idea all along, and he wonders if this is the kind of thing he's supposed to be comfortable saying.


End file.
